User talk:Ejaxk The Abyss
Hi Ejaxk The Abyss, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 05:38, September 8, 2009 Sweet name! I'm Layla Goldeneyes, a wildcat princess. Born to the evil, but going to the good side. If you want more info on me, go to my user page. HAVE A AWESOME TIME HERE AT REDWALL WIKIA! (Or as we call it, Redwall Abbey.) --Layla the Wild Cat I come in peace with sasquatch! 21:51, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Hi there, Ejaxk! That's a cool name!! :) This is kind of a late welcome, so I apologize for the lateness. I hope you have enjoyed the wiki, its always fun and exciting, with something goin' on. If you need help with anything, you can always ask LordTBT or any of the other users on here. I was wondering, what species is your character? You didn't say on your user page...? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:01, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Hi Heya matey this is Awavian. I've seen you around the site but never saw you on the shoutbox. I would love to be your friend and I hope that you like the start of my fanfic. User blog:Brockfang/The Wisest Badger Lord If you knew me long enough you would realize that I have two accounts: Awavian and Brockfang. Hope I see ya more, Awavian - HAWAAY THE BRAAW!! 23:58, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Ah see Weel, et's nice tae meet ye, mah frien'. Ah'm Lady Pinedance Swifteye/Coneslinger or just Pinedance tae me mateys. What's the Castle Abyss series(?) like? It sounds interesting. Oh, and you said you have a dA account; so do I! My name there is Glorrosaelin. ;D--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 00:18, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Of course we can be friends! And I don't care about what you say; my other friend at school does that all the time! Go here to learn how to makea signature. ---->Signature<----. -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 00:25, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Ah, yes, I do remember commenting on that :) It's cool that you're a good character designer! I draw a lot, but sometimes I can have troubles with developing my characters. Don't know why...perhaps algebra is slowly ebbing away at my imagination!! NOOO!!! -Falls into a dark mathematical pit of despair and woe- Also, when you post stuff, its good to put your signature down, so people now who put it :) You do that by putting in ~~~~ or clicking on the button with a signature thing on it. You can also go to your preferences and make it look all pretty, or in your case, cool looking. If you are having troubles with that or formatting or polls or being mauled by wolverines (It happens), feel free to ask! :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 03:18, October 25, 2009 (UTC) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 03:22, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Is the question would I like to be in your fan fiction? If so, yes! You can put as my usual character; the wildcat Layla. Do what you want with her (you can kill her, or have her get injured); as long as I appear. -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 13:01, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Ejaxk! -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 21:10, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Jake, hi Jake it's me Glenden, I was at Sam's house. Hola Hello. I couldn't help noting how much you sound like me. I'm also obsessed with thinking up new weapons haven't really done too much of it recently, I will have to show you some! I also do not have very many friends in real-life, in fact theres only 1 that I may get to see once every 2 weeks because I'm homeschooled : /. But yeah, nice to meet you! Neildown-- 01:52, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Hey So, by process of elimation i have figured the following: We are about the same age, and you are helping Penglens with a major fanfic. Cool. could you do me a favour? Could you outline the basic plot of the story. Is it like an almighty sort of warlords clash sort of thing or what? You should read my fanfic in the meantime. I'll read yours if you read mine. Please? Pretty please? With cherries? Later man. Keep in touch. --Lyth Streambattle.....Music is the true barometer of a person's soul 00:33, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Story Outline Okey-day, the story outline: My character, Evamek, is born on a small island of the coast of Salamandastron called Yoruto. Living there since he was born, Ejaxk longed to explore. Unfortunaetly, his wish is granted when Lezar Gerrot, a roving slaver, sacks Yoruto, taking Ejaxk as his slave. Living in slavery for a season, Ejaxk eventually escapes in a longboat. Thus begins Book 1 of the Opposite Spectrum Trilogy. Arriving at Salamandastron, Ejaxk is attacked by 7 & 1/2 season old Copperjaw. Mistaking him for a corsair, Copperjaw savagely attacks Ejaxk. But Ejaxk is no pushover. Skilled in the martiall arts, Ejaxk and Copperjaw are evenly matched. They would have fought endlessly, but Coldstrype the Scythe, Badger Lord of Salamandastron, stepped in clacking their heads together, knocking them both out cold. Waking up in the infirmary, they quickly resolve their differences and become fast friends. Training together til adulthood, they then set out, bound for adventure. I can't reveal Books 2 & 3's storylines til I post Book 1, which be for awhile. Right... I was not aware of the year-season ratio. Anyway, Gaelmount....ummmmm.....is the northern equivalent of Sampetra. --Lyth Streambattle.....Music is the true barometer of a person's soul 20:41, December 6, 2009 (UTC) accept Gaelmount isn't evil. Total and Complete Sweetness... You to, huh? What are your favorite sons by them? Mine are Johny Tarr, Titanic set, and the Samouri set. I'm going to one of gaelic storm's concerts next year. Tickets are $10 but i have an inside guy that could get them to me for free. thought i wel,comed you but i guess not. i think your weapon design is cool, sort of like the arrow volley in battle for middle earth II. its ok if you didnt understand that. i like weapons but i dont generally think of new ones. i own a toy crossbow(lame but cool) and a real bow with 3 arrows and 3 arrow/spear thingies. and i use my tunic belt for a sling. and you probably werent too interested in any of that, but ok. i have two cats too. rhulain, who just had kittens and snowy/april snow who looks like a siamese but is the sweetest cat ever. im blabering-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 17:49, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I think we could do something like that. The only problem is I have a LOT of artwork to do (like, ten commissions) so you'd have to be willing to wait a little bit for me to get caught up. -- Punk Rocker Merl | I rock for God, do you? 22:47, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Guten Tag! Aben Hello. That's "good day evening" in German. So, you're learning/know Mandalorian? What region is it from? Not much is new with me, really, just a ton of homework XP. I am teaching myself German here & there though. I only know maybe a score of words so far.--Neildown60px| Semper fi 15:20, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh, geez, lol! I thought it was like some highland language from the name, wasn't even thinking of Star Wars. Star Wars is awesome though, me & a friend watched a marathon of the movies at a sleepover before. In response to your Mandalorian and Mando'a, you can puzzle a German by saying Sie est Berliner? which translates to "You are a paczki? doughnut", or you can make them run for shelter by screaming Acton! Luftangriff! which roughly translates to "Attention!/look out! Air raid!". Are there any other languages that you know? --Neildown60px| Semper fi 21:34, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Jake! it's good to finally hear from ya, and yes I do have a few friends, me and Lyth Sreambattle are into the same music.--Penglens Who needs logic? 21:06, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Did you ever play Assassin's Creed or the latest Prince of Persia? Arhiman is the name of the god of Darknesss(even though I don't believe that crap, my cousin and I thouhgt of it as God((Ormazd god of Light)) and Satan(((Arhiman))) and I saw on Fren's page you said Arhiman, just wondering--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 12:38, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Hello! I finally was allowed to get an account on this site. Please view my user page and tell me what you think!Coldstrype the Scythe 22:33, February 26, 2010 (UTC) I love the conversation between Elika and The Prince about his scarf, do you own any Assassin's Creed or Prince of Persia? I have the first Assassin's Creed, and the stupid mobile Chronicles one on my iPod, and I have the newest Prince of Persia, did yu know that there is a new POP movie coming out? and their makng a game out of it called the forgotten sands, their making a game, off a movie, that is of a game--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 04:21, February 27, 2010 (UTC) AAAAAGH! I was referring to Penglens as Feorag, not Sam!Coldstrype the Scythe 11:00, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Pictures! I am drawing a better picture of you to post on the characters section that I am editing today. I hope you like it!Coldstrype the Scythe 11:00, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Jake fix up my home page, with the first and second book categories of good and badbeasts. Sam and I fixed it up today, but we need more subcategories--Penglens Who needs logic? 18:04, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey I'm Back! It is me sam. I've decided to make an account also. You can find me at "CopperJaw" That's ok, I'm random too :P. Yeah, I saw that. Glad you like it! Yes, I work for free here, but I plan on selling sometime when I get a little better. I'm hoping to make my own site or something, so, yeah. Sure, I can do one of Ejaxk! I'll just need a description and whatever style you want it in. watercolor paint, pencil, pen, pastel, charcoal: Sketch detail - to - Fine detail: Realistic - to - slightly anthro. I have a list on my user page, but I still need to organize that. --Neildown60px| Semper fi 14:19, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Help! Hello, I cann't find out how to post all the "stuff" onto my site. How do you upload pictures?--CopperJaw 15:15, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Scanned! Well, I've scanned many pictures -salamandastron crew -salamandastron crew 2 -feorag -lieutenant cauruthers -flamewyte I just can't find out how to post them! Hameha's Revenge I wrote a story about the island treeshrews. Would you like to read it?Coldstrype the Scythe 00:11, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Your Story I finished the story about you that we talked about at CopperJaw's house! Coldstrype the Scythe Eulaliaaaa! Hello. Was just wondering, are you still interested in a picture of Ejaxk? You didn't respond to my last message. If so, please respond. --[[User:Neildown|Neildown - We do it automagically]]60px| Semper fi 17:56, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Thank You! I'm glad you liked the pictures. My next project to tackle is Skarklin, so could you give me a description of him, please?Coldstrype the Scythe 21:32, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Character I could draw him. It might take a while, but you'll get it, that's for sure. :P -- Ren the Cat | Weilder of Dragonflame 00:16, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I understand that. I didn't mean to go by the information on your user page. I was just warning you that it may take a while. -- Ren the Cat | Weilder of Dragonflame 21:43, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Okay, so my next batch of pictures will feature these characters: Skarklin(almost done!) General Scarbane (the evil hedgehog, one of Flamewyte's generals) Krystickov The Duck (about to post!) Flamewyte And yes, Ejaxk, you bribe the Alchemist Voles. You pretty much pull out a bag of money, which a money loving vole, whose name rhymes with MIKHAIL TUSHKOV cannot resist. Coldstrype the Scythe 10:21, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter! Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 15:21, April 4, 2010 (UTC) hey mate! I stumbled across your user page while wondering around the wiki. I have to say i loved the section you call, the wonderful life of Jacob. Hilarious. I laughed more than once. If you're more insane than Martin2 and Bluestripe then i think we'll get along. xD Hope ta get ta know ya better. You certainly seem to be and interesting person. BTW, I'm not uber skinny, I too talk to my self (although probably not as much as you) and i regularly go kablooie. Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 23:43, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! yeah i know where it's from. It's a family fav at my house. xD Aww, grr. i gtg define the Law of Reflection and Electromagnetic waves. Guess i'll see ya around mate! Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 17:04, April 5, 2010 (UTC) New Pics! Hey, Ejaxk! I've got some new pictures for you and CopperJaw! Check my user page! Coldstrype the Scythe 13:11, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Thank you!! That really brightened up my day :) I actually need to post some more recent stuff on here...I've sort of dropped off the face of the Redwall Wiki... *shrug* --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:54, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I just thought it may have been somewhat inspired by Naruto, as it has a bunch of Japanese weapons and some of the names sound familiar. I've never actually seen Naruto comics, but I've heard a lot about them. --[[User:Neildown|Neildown - We do it automagically]]60px| Semper fi 21:32, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Quotes: I saw your character quote section. Do you think I should make one, but with the other characters, too?Coldstrype the Scythe 23:18, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Fats... So I asked neildown to draw TronBuck's face shot to show more detail. But...How am I supposed to get the IronBuck story to him? Perhaps if I FIND the story that would help, right.--CopperJaw 14:30, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Umm... May I ask you a question?--Snowpaw the Wild--I am a Warriiiiiioooooooorrrrrrrrrr! 20:43, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:... The moneybag Mikhail is holding could be from you, I guess. The reason why Flamewyte and Scarbane seem so angry is just to show that they are evil.Coldstrype the Scythe 20:49, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Don't we all have sides like that? I mean, we all have our crazy, violent side that most people prefer not to see, and then we all have our nice, pleasant side. It's not so drastic in some, but it's there.--Snowpaw the Wild--I am a Warriiiiiioooooooorrrrrrrrrr! 20:56, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I was... curious.--Snowpaw the Wild--I am a Warriiiiiioooooooorrrrrrrrrr! 21:05, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ftf, bnnito: I have been working on some new pics. I have Mannick and Jamoy ready to be colored, and I am working on designs for the older versions of characters that will be designed for the third book. I have a design for Skelva drawn in my drawing pad (It looks absolutely SICK!) and Copperjaw's middle aged self is drawn, but not colored. I would like to draw an older version of you, so could you type one up for me to reference? Coldstrype the Scythe 21:32, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Tips Okay... Which fanfic? Okay...--Snowpaw the Wild--I am a Warriiiiiioooooooorrrrrrrrrr! 21:37, April 21, 2010 (UTC) About the fanfic... That would depend on what kind of part it was.--Snowpaw the Wild--I am a Warriiiiiioooooooorrrrrrrrrr! 21:46, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Reply back I'm talking about book 3. Coldstrype the Scythe 21:47, April 21, 2010 (UTC) SCottish, English, French, Italian, Dutch, Irish, Chinese, and Indonesian? Dude, that's awesome! BTW, what's your avatar? I've always wondered what it is. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 05:05, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Lezar! Here is a picture of Lezar Gerrot that I drew from your description. I decided to ditch the chef hat for a turban and a middle eastern kind of look. Yes, I know that it isn't photoshopped, but my marker just died and I need to buy more. I hope this is okay for now! Coldstrype the Scythe 11:20, April 25, 2010 (UTC) book 3 description: Glad you liked the picture of Lezar! I still need a book 3 description of you, however.Coldstrype the Scythe 15:24, April 25, 2010 (UTC) understood. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 21:17, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Jamoy is done! I drew Jamoy for you! Here he is!Coldstrype the Scythe 11:17, May 1, 2010 (UTC) LordTBT deleted the Talk Page your request was on, and I was getting ready to do it, but I don't have the data I need to do so. Would it be too much trouble for you to resend it? -- Merlot the Pirate Vixen | Named after wine and PROUD OF IT 20:23, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Wot ho, old lad! Once again, I am very happy that you liked my picture. My new icon is the allmighty CourageWolf, the awesomest wolf around. You should really listen to his advice. Search CourageWolf on google images to see his other words of advice (Some of them do have swear words, though.)Coldstrype the Scythe 22:01, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Your Pic Yes, that is sufficient information. :) Thank you. Oh, and I was looking at his quotes, and would you mind if I put the words "no one truly dies until they are forgotten" on the pic? If it's not exactly like it is on your page don't worry I'll get it right, I'm just guessing for now, I don't have it copied or memorized. ;) That quote just inspired me, and I thought it would set an interesting mood for the picture. -- Merlot Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine 18:31, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Ejaxk First off, sorry his outfit is altered. I just started with the scarf, and it kind of went crazy after that. I love your character, though, and I hope you like the pic. I had a fun time with his head/face. :) If you ever need another commission again, I'm here, wot. (I'm also on DevientART) -- Merlot Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine 18:35, May 19, 2010 (UTC) sorry about the arrowhead tatoo. I'll have to color that in real quick (I outlined, but forgot about it) My ID is Merl0ck with a zero instead of an 0. I can give you a link. My Deviant User Page -- Merlot Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine 20:02, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I see. (about the wii) And I wish I could return the favor on you adding me as a friend on DA, but looking at art and stuff gives my PC maleware so I can't. :P I feel bad about that, but oh well. Also, speaking of DA, would you mind if I put your request up? (I always give the users credit for the design and name and all that stuff) -- Merlot Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine 19:33, May 20, 2010 (UTC) You got a Wii? What games do you have for it? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 04:44, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I plan to buy Monster Hunter Tri, possibly Super Mario Galaxy 2, maybe Other M, and I will buy Zelda Wii. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 20:46, May 21, 2010 (UTC)